


House

by dirkfucker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirk Strider and Dave's Bro Aren't the Same Person, Dubious Consent, M/M, Stridercest - Freeform, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkfucker/pseuds/dirkfucker
Summary: Dave asks Dirk where babies come from.TW for inc*st, the word p*doph*le and intrusive thoughts
Relationships: Dave Strider/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 26





	House

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If you searched for this and are a minor or are anti-ship, kindly scroll away. I am a CSA survivor and I use writing about dark themes to cope. My therapist approves of it.

When you and your little brother play house, it isn't akin to how normal brothers play house. Do normal pairs of brothers even play house, you wonder to yourself.

When you and your little brother play house, he's the mommy, you're the daddy.

Dave, the aforementioned second-grader, runs up to you and asks the question every parent dreads. Bro, as your father likes to be called, is not home much so you essentially parent your exquisitely curious brother.

"Dirk," he sputters out, "where do babies come from?"

You pause for a minute. All the horrible thoughts that you tell your psychiatrist of flood to your mind.

"How about I just show you?"

Before you know it you're bridal-carrying your baby brother into your room, you have Vaseline in your hand, and you can't believe that you're about to do this.

"So," you say as you rub Vaseline over your fingers, Dave and yourself under the covers, "when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much... Oh, this may hurt a little bit. You'll get used to it, honey."

Your calloused guitar-fingers stick inside of Dave's hole, with him proceeding to wiggle and squeal in pain. You gently cover his mouth with one hand and tell him to "shhhh." If the neighbors hear, your life is over.

As you pull your fingers in and out, you feel like a terrible person. Maybe you should just stop here. No, you're already down the rabbit hole, you might as well get this over with.

After your little one's all prepped up, you cover your cock in Vaseline and stick the tip inside of him.

Fireworks go off in your brain. The anxiety still cloud your mind but the "maybe-this-is-worth-it" thoughts are overpowering the apprehensiveness.

You remember that you were talking and continue, half to distract Dave but mainly to distract yourself. "When a mommy and a daddy love each other very much, the daddy gives the mommy a baby, if the mommy is old enough of course."

You're throbbing while half inside of him now; you can't contain the noises you let out. Even though you can't get in all the way, it feels amazing.

Dave starts to tell you that his "tummy feels weird" when you finally shove your cock in all the way. "Aw fu- I mean aw man Davey, you're so cute."

For a while you remain thrusting inside of him, suppressing thoughts of self-hatred and agony. "You're a pedophile, Dirk."

Eventually, you finish inside of your brother, his cheeks rosy and his mouth agape. He liked it. He loved it.


End file.
